Jörmungandr
Jörmungandr (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando) does not appear to have any magic abilities, but can transform into an earth-like dragon with enhanced strength. Appearance She is often seen carrying a giant axe that she can wield with little effort despite being in her normal form. When she transforms she grows a serpents tail and horns, however unlike the other girls she does not grow wings in this form. Personality She is quite tomboyish, and don't really think twice about doing things. Her life style is rather simple, in contrary to Bahamut. Plot Jörmungandr first appears while walking through the forest carrying a bag over her shoulder. After being hit by a toripu insect, which is knocked back from the blow, Jörmungandr decides to kill it with her axe but her swing misses and allows the bug to fly off. Chasing it, she encounters the bug as it harasses a blue haired girl and as a fire mage hits the bug with her magic, Jörmungandr swings her axe and knocks the bug into a tree, killing it. Meekly greeting the other girls, Jörmungandr states she has a delivery to make and heads off as the others do the same.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 1 Jörmungandr later makes her delivery to Leviathan's neighbor Mushussu, who wonders about her making the delivery. Stating she's old enough to deliver coal, the two speak before Jörmungandr leaves. She later heads to the Key Tail tavern and orders a beef bowl but just before she is able to eat it, rowdy men chasing the fairy Syrup bump her table and knock it over. As Bahamut's pudding is also knocked away and ends up hitting her in the head, followed by one of the men hitting her in the head with a table, Jörmungandr teams up with the other girls to take down the men in a spectacle which ultimately destroys the tavern. That evening, regretting not having gotten to eat a beef bowl, Jörmungandr laughs off the issue and introduces herself to the other girls. Some time later, a hungry Jörmungandr walks down a quiet road, passing by Leviathan along the way. Seeing her, Jörmungandr wonders whether the tavern they destroyed is really open again as she heard, though Leviathan tells her it's not. Deciding to wait longer to eat, Jörmungandr sees Syrup, remembering her as the fairy from the previous day. Scolded for not remembering her name, Jörmungandr and Leviathan are told about what has happened to Bahamut, though Jörmungandr is not able to recall who Bahamut is.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 2 Going with Syrup and Leviathan, Jörmungandr finds Bahamut sinking into a muddy swamp. Seeing this, Jörmungandr laughs at her misfortune until realizing she needs to help her. Trying to find something for her to hold onto, Jörmungandr tosses her axe at Bahamut, nearly killing her as the axe misses and sinks into the swamp. As Leviathan attempts to help, Bahamut sinks below the surface. As Jörmungandr and Leviathan take off their clothes to go in and help, Bahamut is spat back out and everyone is covered in mud as the swamp begins erupting and a large creature emerges, which the girls stare at in fear. The beast uses Syrup as a medium with which to communicate with the girls, unable to do so himself. Introducing himself as Yurlungur, he tells the girls he recently swallowed something which sank into the swamp and hasn't been feeling well as a result. Jörmungandr recalls throwing her axe into the swamp, causing him to turn to her, having suspected such as the cause, and asks her to venture into his body to retrieve it, in addition to asking her and Leviathan to put some clothes on, embarrassing the two of them.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 3 While putting clothes on, Jörmungandr states the three must go in together, but Bahamut insists on Jörmungandr going alone on the basis of it being her axe making Yurlungur sick. Jörmungandr counters that it only happened because she tried saving Bahamut from sinking. As they argue, Leviathan states her intention to go in and asks Yurlungur to open his mouth, resulting in Jörmungandr joining her, followed by Bahamut. While inside, Syrup jokes about Yurlungur telling the girls they taste good, scaring Jörmungandr momentarily. After walking, the group comes to a crossroad and Jörmungandr suggests taking the lower of the two paths. While climbing down the steep and slippery path, Leviathan accidentally slips and brings everyone down with her, much to Bahamut's anger. Venturing onwards, Jörmungandr discovers what is revealed by Yurlungur to be his lungs. With nothing more in the area, the girls climb back up the path to take the next road. However, Leviathan slips once again and earns a scolding from Bahamut. With nothing to eat, Jörmungandr and the girls begin getting hungry. Jörmungandr sees giblets inside Yurlungur and suggests roasting them, insisting they will taste good when Leviathan and Bahamut oppose. However, Yurlungur swallows fruit for them to eat instead. While eating, Jörmungandr wishes for a beef bowl and the other wish for their own favorite foods, which Yurlungur obtains by going to the Key Tail tavern, destroying it in the process. Jörmungandr eats a beef bowl swallowed for her and after she and the other girls finish eating, leave. Knowing Yurlungur to have four stomachs, in which any can reside Jörmungandr's axe, the girls attempt to search them all. After not finding it in three of the four, the girls enter his fourth stomach, in which they find a large amount of orange bugs feeding off his insides, which Syrup identifies as toripu. Jörmungandr attempts to charge in but fails to realize she doesn't have her axe, just as the bugs come after her. Bahamut quickly dispatches several before Leviathan takes over and eliminates the rest. However, a large toripu then appears and aims for the girls, before Leviathan slices it in two, destroying it and freeing Jörmungandr's axe which it had swallowed. Jörmungandr goes to take her axe, with the others criticizing her for touching such a dirty object. With the axe retrieved and Yurlungur's illness taken care of, the girls exit the dragon's stomach, exhausted and thankful that their work is finished. In gratitude for curing him of his illness, Yurlungur tells the girls they can call on him any time they're in trouble and he will come to them, also adding that Leviathan can call him even if she's not in trouble. With that, Jörmungandr returns to her home alone and cleans her axe in her yard. While cleaning, she grow sad and looks to the sky, complaining about being called "filthy". The next morning, Jörmungandr wakes up and finds Syrup in her bed. Greeting her, Jörmungandr greets her younger sisters, who into the room and play with the tiny fairy. Soon after, Jörmungandr and her sisters perform their chores and get ready for breakfast. They're joined by their fathers, the oldest of whom takes an interest in Syrup and asks about her, resulting in Jörmungandr mispronouncing her name and making Syrup angry. After breakfast, the men go to work in the mines while the girls wash their clothes. Later, Jörmungandr gets ready to do her deliveries but hears an explosion coming from the mines.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 4 Rushing over, she tells her sisters to stay back as she goes in. Finding that there has been a cave-in, Jörmungandr calls out to no avail and begins using her axe to dig through the rocks while Syrup goes for help. Transforming, Jörmungandr manages to dig through some caved-in tunnels but is unable to get to her fathers before her exhaustion catches up and her transformation ends. As it does, Leviathan and Bahamut arrive and Jörmungandr asks them to help. When their magic is proved unusable in the cave, Leviathan suggests Syrup use a small hole to find Jörmungandr's fathers, which she agrees to do. As Jörmungandr wonders about her fathers' safety, Leviathan hears what appears to be a rumbling stomach. Finding out that it's not their own but water leaking from the roof, the mine is suddenly flooded by gushing water, worrying Jörmungandr. Leviathan is forced to transform in order to remove it but drops from exhaustion afterwards. Unsure of what to do next, Jörmungandr and the girls decide to summon Yurlungur. Unable to remember his name, Jörmungandr calls him by his title but ultimately, he does not come. Suddenly, Syrup gives the girls a glowing sphere, which Jörmungandr and Bahamut take. However, Leviathan states that it's an inappropriate time to search for pretty stones, resulting in her taking the sphere and smashing it on the ground. This ends up summoning Yurlungur, who swallows the girls and the men before bringing them out, solving the problem. With the family reunited, Jörmungandr expresses her happiness. That night, everyone celebrates their success with a party, including Leviathan's neighbor and the staff of the Key Tail tavern. Bahamut asks who Jörmungandr's father is, to which she reveals that they all are. Going on to explain that they adopted and raised her, she considers all of them to be her fathers and asks her sisters to introduce themselves. The barkeep states that Jörmungandr is the treasure of her fathers while she states that she wants to be helpful to her fathers as well as others. Syrup takes the opportunity to ask her to join the Aquafall Defense, which she accepts while addressing her as "Syrorin", making her angry as everyone begins using that name. Jörmungandr is later hired by Bahamut to accompany her on her beach trip while carrying her suitcase. As the two go on their way, they meet up with Leviathan and Syrup, where Jörmungandr mispronounces her name again. Hearing that they're going to the beach, Leviathan invites herself as their friend and the three take off. Soon after, the three exit the carriage and head to Bahamut's villa, where Jörmungandr is mistaken by one of the caretakers for Bahamut while the other caretaker makes the same mistake with Leviathan. The three head inside and hear about Bahamut getting a spanking when she was young for lying about a sea monster, angering her.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 5 Jörmungandr and the girls head out to the beach after borrowing swimsuits from Bahamut and begin playing. Jörmungandr and Bahamut have fun playing with Syrup in the water but Leviathan is distant and appears depressed. The two ask her what the problem is, to which she explains a dream she had involving her brother and the water, which was why she wanted to come to the beach in hopes of finding a clue. Jörmungandr decides to help her out but Bahamut is skeptical about their chances. Seeing Leviathan sad, Jörmungandr and the rest change their tune and tell her to start having fun with them. The girls have fun with sports, eating, building sandcastles and other beach activities. While Bahamut floats in the water, Jörmungandr surfs a large wave on a log made by Leviathan. However, the water mage loses focus and the wave gets out of control, causing Jörmungandr to wipe out. Hungry, the girls decide to eat but Bahamut states she didn't bring extra for Jörmungandr, causing her to go off in search for her own food. Jörmungandr finds an insect and opts to use it for bait while fishing. She catches many fish but Bahamut is unable to catch even one while Jörmungandr finishes. Bahamut ultimately manages to reel in an octopus which attaches to her chest. Jörmungandr and Leviathan pull it off but her top is ripped off as a result. The girls set up the barbecue and Jörmungandr uses her axe to slice and dice the fish while the others do their own thing. As their food cooks, Jörmungandr wonders if it is ready to eat while Leviathan stares out at the ocean and sees the place she saw in her dream. A large monster arises from the water and floods the beach, destroying the barbecue much to everyone's dismay and anger.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 6 Jörmungandr is the first to make a move by taking her axe and hitting the monster. However, she finds that it is relatively ineffective against its hard shell. Just as Bahamut attacks with her fire, Jörmungandr gets out of the way and goes back to the beach. Syrup explains that the monster is a lucasite and came from the meteor and is also responsible for spreading toripu. As toripu reach the beach, Jörmungandr and the others transform and begin to fight, swearing to avenge the barbecue. Jörmungandr destroys several toripu with her axe and, with everyone else, is eventually successful in destroying them all, leaving only the lucasite left. Jörmungandr attacks with a wave and though it hits the lucasite, she is too exhausted to perform another, losing her transformation as she falls to the ground. Leviathan drives the lucasite off but loses her spear in the process, collapsing in the sand where Jörmungandr finds her later. In the aftermath, the girls take a bath. Bahamut is unhappy about not being believed about the lucasite, though Jörmungandr tells her as long as she has bruises on her butt, she won't be, though Bahamut claims she has none. Over the course of the bath and while eating, Jörmungandr notices Leviathan's depression. At night, she recalls how Leviathan helped her get her axe back when it was swallowed by Yurlungur. Finding Leviathan on the beach, determined to get her spear back from the monster, Jörmungandr offers to go with her as thanks, which inspires Bahamut to come as well. Initially unaware of where to go, Jörmungandr even suggesting going to the ocean like the monster did, the girls are told by a young boy that they can go west to the desert to find the monster. Believing they have no other choice, Jörmungandr agrees with the boy. The next morning, Jörmungandr and the others leave without saying anything. Carrying her suitcase, Jörmungandr calmly tells Bahamut not to get angry over Syrup calling them the Aquafall Defense, addressing her with the new nickname "Mu-chan" and Leviathan as "Levi-tan", despite neither feeling fond of them while Jörmungandr feels they're cute. While walking through the desert, the girls except for Jörmungandr sweat heavily, to which she comments on their weakness. Thirsty, she asks Leviathan to provide water, addressing her as "Levi-tan" and embarrassing her. Due to not having her staff, her power is limited and causes the water to appear far away. Jörmungandr attempts to run and drink the water before it disappears but it winds up disappearing, leaving her and the others drinking sand. Leviathan's further attempts end similarly, much to her dismay.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 7 Walking further, Bahamut gets upset and childishly throws a tantrum, at which point Jörmungandr decides they should get food for the night. During the hunt, Jörmungandr upsets Bahamut but constantly destroying the animals with her axe. With their food cooked, Jörmungandr and the girls eat before going to sleep. However, her sleep is cut short in the morning by Leviathan, who claims that she found her spear. In actuality, Leviathan had a dream that her spear was in some ruins. Jörmungandr recalls visiting some ruins years back when she was a child, confirming the location of them and realizing they are ruins which Leviathan and Bahamut visited as well. Like the other girls, Jörmungandr played with a young boy there and used her axe in front of him, denting a part of a pillar by accident as they did. Similar to the other girls, Jörmungandr was asked by the boy to come back one day. Now faced with the question of where to go, Jörmungandr tosses her axe to decide on a way to go but finds that it's landed in the direction they came in. Leviathan decides their final direction and the three head off. While walking a long way, Bahamut trips over a fallen pillar and prompts Syrup to fly up and see ruined buildings and a body of water. Jörmungandr and Bahamut rush in and begin playing, only for it to dry out quickly. Jörmungandr wonders whether they're at the same ruins they visited as children. Inspecting the structure, she finds the same dent she made as a child, confirming that it is and wonders how it turned into such a wasteland. Leviathan finds a stairwell leading underground, which Jörmungandr and Syrup accompany her through, where they comment on the cool air. Eventually, they locate Leviathan's spear just as Bahamut catches up with them. Leviathan is hesitant to pull it out upon remembering it was stuck inside a monster which went to the ocean, though Jörmungandr tries quelling her fear by suggesting it merely dropped it. Still apprehensive, Jörmungandr decides to pull out the spear but finds herself unable to do so and Bahamut fails similarly, stating she couldn't do so if Jörmungandr couldn't. It is ultimately Leviathan who is able to retrieve her spear and joyfully clutches it. However, she is caught off guard by a monster and slashed as Jörmungandr watches. Jörmungandr quickly transforms in order to defend her and fight back the Lucasite and the Toripu. As Bahamut is put on the defensive by the former, Jörmungandr intervenes with her axe but is unable to harm the insect. Leviathan attempts to restrain it with her water, but the group is still unable to win. As Leviathan collapses, Jörmungandr returns to defend her but fortunately, the group is saved by Hequet, the priestess of the temple. After resting, Jörmungandr listens to Hequet as she explains how the ruins went from a beautiful place to their currently disastrous appearance once the Lucasite and the Toripu arrived.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 8 As the group eats, they find that Hequet's supplies are limited and so Leviathan attempts to conjure water for her but is only able to do so once Jörmungandr and the others assist her. Jörmungandr and the rest urge Hequet to leave with them but she declines as she has the duty of protecting the temple. Once showed the way out, Jörmungandr leaves with the group and reaches the outside, where they express their sadness over Hequet's condition, whose name she has already forgotten as she starts calling her "Kero-chan". Wanting to defeat the Lucasite, the girls are instead instructed on how to heal Leviathan's injuries by the mysterious boy from the beach. Knowing that this must be done before they can fight, Jörmungandr and the girls make their way to Rajima Volcano. Arriving at the Fire Spewing Mountain Inn near Rajima Volcano, Jörmungandr and the girls find that the spring water is greatly limited, but manage to use Leviathan's magic to use it as they like. After enjoying the services of the inn, the girls prepare to leave the next morning but Bahamut finds that she has lost her wallet and thus cannot pay the bill. Forced to work off their debt, Jörmungandr helps by chopping fire wood. Soon, the exhausted girls are given lunch by the waitress, the specialty of the inn being volcano curry.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 9 Over dinner, the girls learn that because the springs haven't been producing much water, the inn is suffering. When Syrup claims that meeting the master of the volcano may help them solve the problem, Jörmungandr shows her willingness to go. The next morning, the girls are given a volcano curry by the waitress before setting off to meet the master of the volcano. Arriving at the volcano, the girls find that it is almost completely desolate with no lava. Suddenly, the ground erupts as lava spews into the air and the master of the volcano, Fire Drake arrives. However, Jörmungandr and the rest are surprised by his diminutive size. Syrup translates for him and explains that he is sick and needs to recover his strength for everything to be fixed. Learning of medicine that can do so, Jörmungandr and the girls split up to search for the ingredients. Jörmungandr finds the required mushrooms in a fiery cave to the south but is unable to cross due to erupting lava geysers. Initially in doubts about her abilities, reasoning that Bahamut is better suited to the task, Jörmungandr eventually succeeds in obtaining the mushrooms despite several close calls.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 10 Returning to the volcano, albeit with heavy burns, Jörmungandr helps prepare the medicine by chopping up the ingredients and once the other girls help as well, the medicine is consumed by Fire Drake. Though he feels better, his strength does not return due to lack of nourishment. As such, the girls offer him the Volcano Curry from the inn and upon consuming it, Fire Drake's power returns. Thus, the spring begins producing once again, allowing the girls to use it. As the soak, they recall their new agreement with Fire Drake that will allow them to summon him. Syrup explains that they need an orb to do so, as they did with Yurlungur. The next morning, Jörmungandr and the girls set off but receive a gift first, a strange jewel which absorbs itself into Leviathan in front of their eyes. Brimming with power, Syrup states Leviathan has evolved, thus meaning that the Lucasite in the temple can be beaten. With that, the girls head off to battle. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Category:Aquafall Defense